One Alone
by ZombieZapper101
Summary: Ed finds out his friends are going out, so he thinks he should tell Nazz how he feels about her,and there's a girl who likes him, will Nazz like him back or will he fall in love with the other girl? Please no flames! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1:I think it's time

One Alone

By:ZombieZapper 101

All genres fot this story:Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Slight Humor,Action.

Disclamer: I don't own ed,edd,and eddy or anything of it, but I wish I did.

Chapter 1: Edd and Eddy

(Ed's P.O.V.)

I was in the junkyard looking for Edd and Eddy. I soon saw shadows in our hang-out van. I walked up and saw Edd and Eddy making out on the water bed. They saw me and were blushing and surprised to see me. "Ed, we can't hide it any longer,me and Eddy have a relationship", said Edd. "It's alright guys, I think it's time for me to tell Nazz I love her",I said. "Bye",Edd and Eddy said and resumed making out.

(A/N): That's Chapter one. Do you think Ed will be in store for him in the next chapter, wait for chapter two and find out!


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbroken

Author's Note:Ed is more smart and his room is completely clean.

Disclamer: I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Thank you for the reviews:deserriwisher,Auronius, and Chozo Warrior 01!

Chapter 2:Heartbroken

(Ed's P.O.V.)

I just got the flowers and candy for Nazz and went off to meet her at a tree by the creek we always hung out at. When I got there I was shocked, there under the tree, Nazz and Kevin were making out. I felt tears winding up in my eyes, I couldn't hold them in and they started pouring my face. I dropped everything and ran back to my house.

(Nazz's P.O.V.)

"I love you Kevin",I said."I love you,too Nazz baby", he said to me. I started to hear someone cry and turned around and Ed with tears pouring down his face, then he turned around and ran off. "Dork",we both said at the same time.(A/N:Heartbreaking huh?)

(Ed's Room)

I just sat on my bed sobbing my eyes out, after I was sitting on my bed, I turned on my stero(A/N:He dosen't have one in the cartoon,but he does in this fic.)and started listening to "Heartbroken",by:Aaliyah.

(The Song):

Baby Baby Baby... I Wanna Satisfy You.  
Maybe I Try Too Damn Hard, To Show You I Love You.  
What Made You Go And Run This Game On Me?  
When I Stayed By Your Side,  
What Made You Go And Leave?

Im Tired Of My Heart... Being Broken.  
Im Tired Of These Tears... Falling Down My Face.  
Im Tired Of This Love... Being Taken For Granted.(Wont You Go Your Way)

You Dont Know, How I Feel... Im For Real.  
I Used To Be In Love,... But Not Nomore.  
When Will You Learn That I Got Feelings Too?  
You'll Never Know Untill It Happens To You.

Im Tired Of My Heart... Being Broken.  
Im Tired Of These Tears... Falling Down My Face.  
Im Tired Of This Love... Being Taken For Granted.(Wont You Go Your Way)

Theres One Thing I Gotta Ask of You,  
One Thing, Gotta Ask Of You (Gotta Ask Of You)  
If This Is True (True)  
Why You Took Your Love Away?  
Why You Took Your Love Away, From Meeee  
Theres One Thing I Gotta Ask of You,  
One Thing, Gotta Ask Of You (Gotta Ask Of You)  
If This Is True (True)  
Why You Took Your Love Away?(Whyyyyy)

Im Tired Of My Heart... Being Broken.  
Im Tired Of These Tears... Falling Down My Face.(Falling, Falling)  
Im Tired Of This Love... Being Taken For Granted.(Wont You Go Your way)  
(Repeat)


	3. Chapter 3: Sneaky, Little

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,edd and Eddy or anything of it, or the song "Heartbroken", it belongs to Aaliyah.

Author's Note:This chapter will have some curse words and will be full of drama.

Chapter 3: Sneaky,little...

(Nazz's P.O.V.)

While I was talking to Kevin, I thought of something to crush Ed but good. "Hey, Kevin, do you want to play a nasty joke on Ed?",I asked. "Heck yeah",he said. "Okay,here's what we'll do...",and told him the plan discreetly.

(Ed's P.O.V.)

A while after listening to music, I heard a knock at my door and I went to answer it. I opened the door and saw Nazz at the door with a sad look on her face. "Ed, May I please come in and talk to you", she asked. "Fine", I said. "So, what do you want", I asked." I just want to say I'm so sorry for what I did", She said. While she was talking, I noticed Kevin and the other kids outside with cameras and then I knew what Nazz was up to." So will you forgive me?", she asked." Let me think, ah, hell no, I can see the kids all set to take pictures of me crying. I see your joke, now get the hell out of my house!",I sceamed.

A/N: There's a bit of a cliff hanger here, wait for the next chapter for the new girl and the rest oh this prank.


	4. Chapter 4:Breanna, the new girl

Disclamer:I do not Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note: This chapter will have the rest of chapter 3's prank and the new girl's arrival.

Chapter 4:Breanna,the new girl.

(Ed's P.O.V.)(2:30 P.M)

I walked out of my house after I yelled my head off at Nazz and shooed off the rest of the kids at the side of the house and I then saw a moving truck at the old abadoned house(A/N: That house was fixed up.). Getting out of the truck, I saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair, Ocean Blue eyes, and a beautiful body, I ducked when she saw me and I was so embaressed.

(Breanna's P.O.V.)

I just saw a handsome boy with a buzz cut, a monobrow, and beautiful Green eyes, and he ducked when I saw him, I was blushing.

(3:30 P.M.)(Contining Breanna's P.O.V.)

I walked out and I saw the mystery boy again with a short boy, and a boy with a black beanie hat.

I walked and they were selling lemonade, and tryed to sell me some.I saw the mystery boy and he walked off to get some more lemonade, and I handed the short boy a nickle." Who are you", they all asked. "My name is Breanna Hertz, and I just moved here.", I said. "Here you go",said the tall boy as he poured me a cup of lemonade. " Thank you", I said. "Would one of you show me around this..uhh..this",I struted. "Cul-de-sac", they said all at once."I'm Ed",the tall boy said."I'm Edd",said the black hat boy said,"And I'm Eddy",said the short boy said.

"I'll show you around Miss.Breanna", said Ed, then he picked me up and put me on his shoulders. The tour begins!

A/N: Here's chapter 4, there's going to be good stuff in later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5:The Tour

Disclamer: I don't own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:This chapter will start Ed and Breanna's realitionship.

Chapter 5: The Tour

(Ed's P.O.V.)

While taking Breanna around the Cul-de-sac on my shoulders, I felt something at the bottom of my gut, and I knew that I was starting to fall in love with her.

(Breanna's P.O.V.)

While Ed was showing me around this "Cul-de-sac", I started to feel a little weird while I was around him, I think i'm falling in love with him.

(5:00 P.M.)(Contuing Breanna's P.O.V.)

"Thank you Ed", I said as he finished telling and showing me around the Cul-de-sac." You're welcome", he said. When I turned around and started walking to my house, he grabbed me and kissed me, I wasn't angry, and I returned the kiss.

After we parted, I turned around and said "Good night Ed", and I walked off." Goodnight my love",said Ed, but I couldn't hear him

A/N:What do you think? Please review.

There will be more fluff in later chapters.


	6. Chapter 6:Kevin's Plan

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:This is chapter where Kevin gets jealous because Ed is going out with Breanna and this will start fighting.

Chapter 6:Kevin's Plan

(Kevin's P.O.V.)(2:30 P.M)(The next day)

"Man I am getting sick of this, with Ed and the new girl Breanna going out and everything and if I want to take her for me, I have got to take Dorkey out of the picture", I thought as I sat on the couch. "I'm glad my parents are out with everyone else's at that party.", I said softly to my self. I went upstairs, went to dad's study(A/N:I don't know if there really is one, so I made one up.), looked in his private drawer and grabbed the key to his private gun locker(A/N:There really isn't one the show.),and grabbed a shotgun, a .44 Magnum Revolver, and some ammo.

"Look out Dorkey, You better be prepared because Breanna will be mine.", I said as I cocked the shotgun.

A/N:What will happen in the fight in the next chapters, who will get Breanna? Ed or Kevin?

Be ready for the next chapters.


	7. Chapter 7:The Fight Pt1

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:This chapter and the next will have charcter death,blood-shed,Extreme violence,and romance.(Well no romance in this chapter.)

Chapter 7:The Fight (Pt.1)

(2:37 P.M)(Kevin's P.O.V.)

I saw Ed and Breanna just sitting there under a tree and making out.I was just ready to erupt and I accidently fired off a round into the air.

(Ed's P.O.V.)

I heard a gun go off from the bushes and said "who's there?''.Then Kevin approched from the bushes and cocked his shotgun at me and Breanna, "Breanna, get behind the tree",I said softly enough only for her to hear.Then she got behind the tree and then Kevin said, "Hey Dork, I'll spare your miserable life if you give me Breanna."."Hell no you piece of crap, I love her and she loves me and I would give my life to protect her.",I said. "I was hopeing you'd say that", said Kevin,as he puled his .44 Magnum Revolver and shot me, my view just went black.

(Breanna's P.O.V.)

I heard a gunshot and then a thud, I looked out and saw Ed lying on the ground and bleeding a little bit and Kevin with a smoking revolver(A/N:Smoking as in just fired not cool.). Then he cocked his shotgun at me." You're mine now baby".

A/N:Cliff hanger, It's going to be Awesome in the last chapters I promise.


	8. Chapter 8:The Fight Pt2

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:Just like the last chapter, this one will have charcter death,blood-shed,Moderate violence(The violence will die down a bit.),and this one will have Romance.

Chapter 8:The Fight (Pt.2)

(Ed's P.O.V.)(A/N:I bet you thought he was dead.)

I woke up dizzy and a little delrious and saw Kevin trying to kiss Breanna against her will,completly unarmed, his guns lying right near me (Big Mistake Kevin!),I pulled his shotgun up and walked up to a tree behind him and set my self right behind him.

(Breanna's P.O.V.)

I was just about to blow my top because Kevin kept trying to kiss me agasint my will and I saw Ed a little bit behind Kevin and mouthed"Get down,Breanna",I pushed him off me and ducked.

(Ed's P.O.V.)

"I aimed and was about to pull the trigger,"when I mouthed Breanna to get down so she wouldn't get shot."HEY KEVIN!", I shouted, then he shouted when he saw me "What the hell, it can't be, I killed you!". "I've said it once and I'll say it again, stay away from my girlfriend!",I yelled, and then I pulled the trigger and it hit Kevin right in the chest, I pumped the gun and fired again, hitting him in the chest again, which killed him instantly. I dropped the gun and fell on the ground and my vision was starting to blacken (A/N:Because he was losing to much blood.)and then layed down then turned and layed on my back to try to pull out all the strengh I could muster up out of my body. Breanna then came over, her eyes filled with tears,saying "Please don't die Ed, I love you". I knew I wasen't going to live, I looked at her and said," Breanna,I can't pull on, you know that, I wish I stay with you, but with my last breathes, I just want to say I love you and I always will". My breathing then failed and I said before my vision blackened " You're the most beautiful girl ever, don't ever change, I love you", then I closed my eyes and turned over in her arms.

(Breanna's P.O.V.)

The cutest man I evered loved just said the most beautiful thing to me and then he died in my arms, I sat him on the ground and screamed "NOOOOO!".

Everyone then came to see what all the ruckus was.

I then told them everything and we prepared a mourning for both Ed and Kevin.

A/N: Sad, and able to make you cry isn't it?

I had to make it like that so I could make a Surprise for the end.Look at the last 2 chapters to see what it is.(It's in Chapter 10.)


	9. Chapter 9:The Mourning

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note: This Chapter will be sad,and maybe the shortest chapter yet.

Chapter 9:Mourning

(Breanna's P.O.V.)(5:30 P.M)

There they are in two coffins,one my beloved Ed, and the other one,and that butthole Kevin.I hated the Mourning,but everyone said something nice,even Sarah.When it was my turn, I went up and said,"Ed, was cute,nice,handsome,and polite. After I was done, I went to our "Cuddle" tree where we always cuddled when we were upset or just wanted to cuddle. I sat under it and started to cry.

(6:00 P.M.)(Breanna's House)

I just got back to my house and I got a invitation to a Karoke Party to try to cheer everyone up over Ed's death.

A/N:This is chapter 9, There will be a surprise for everyone who reads the story.


	10. Chapter 10:I'm Back For Awhile

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:Here it is, the final chapter.This chapter has a surprise for everyone who reads this story.I do not own the songs "Everlasting love,Hero,and Open Arms".

Chapter 10:I'm back for awhile

(Breanna's P.O.V.)(7:30 P.M.)

I really wasn't enjoying my self at the party, I missed Ed too much.Then a bright light flashed and the spirit of Ed appered."ED!",everyone shouted."How did you get back?", I asked.Then Ed told us how he asked God for a little extra time on Earth for Breanna. "Hey,is this a party or a old retiarement bingo meeting?", asked Sarah."Let's Party!", she said. "First up for karoke is Ed.", Nazz said. Ed went up, chose a song, and said "Breanna,this song is for you."

**Song:Everlasting Love**

**By:Jamie Cullum**

**Sang By: Ed**

Hearts gone astray, deep in her when they go.  
I went away just when you needed me so.  
You won't regret, I'll come back begging you. (mmm)   
Won't you forget, welcome the love we once knew.

Open up your eyes, then you realise.  
Here I stand with my everlasting love.  
Need you by my side.  
Girl to be my pride.  
Never be denied everlasting love...

oh...

Hearts gone astray deep in hurt when they go.  
I went away just when you needed me so.  
You wont regret I'll come back begging you.  
Wont you forget, welcome love we once knew.

Open up your eyes, then you'll realise.  
Here I stand with my everlasting love  
Need you by my side.  
Girl to be my pride.  
Never be denied everlasting love.

From the very start open up your heart, feel that you've fall in,  
Everlasting love...

need a love to last forever.  
need a love to last forever.  
need a love to last forever.  
need a love to last forever...

I need a love to last forever

Ed ended nicely and I said "Thank you Ed",and I went up, chose a song, and said,"This song is for my man Ed.". Ed was blushing.

**Song:Hero**

**By:Mariah Carey**

**Sang By:Breanna**

There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are.

There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away.

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on.  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone.  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you.

It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold.

You can find love,  
If you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear.

And then a hero comes along.  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside.  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone.  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you,

Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow.  
But don't let anyone,  
Tear them away.

Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow.  
In time,  
You'll find the way.

And then a hero comes along.  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside.  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you.

That a hero lies in you

(Ed's P.O.V.)

My girl ended so beautifully,I ran up and crushed my lips against hers.So we both chose a song and started to sing.

**Song:Open Arms**

**By?**

**Sung By:Breanna and Ed**

Lying beside you here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine   
Softly you whisper  
You're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side  
So now I come to you with open arms   
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
Cuz here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open armsLying beside you  
here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine

Softly you whisper  
you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you're by my side

So now I come to you  
with open arms  
Nothing to hide  
believe what I say  
Here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms

Living without you  
living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you  
wanting you near

How much I want you home  
But now that you've come back  
Turned night in to day  
I need you to say

So now I come to you  
with open arms  
Nothing to hide  
believe what I say  
Here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms

(Breanna's P.O.V.)

After we ended, I saw that Ed was starting to fade."What's Happening Ed?",I asked."It's time for me to crossover to Heaven forever.",he said."What, please don't leave me!",I said. He cupped my hands and said,"Don't forget,I will always be with you here", as he pointed to my heart. Almost before Ed completely dissapered, he said," I love you Breanna and I always will, watch yourself because I will be looking over you.". Then he dissapered. "I love you too Ed,and I always will. After that,I started to gaze at the stars and I saw Ed's reflection."I promise Ed",I said,"I will never change., I love you".

_fin_

A/N:Did you like it.Please submit any comments for the story, and review.Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
